


I Just Wanna Drown In Your Body.

by kathurryn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Degradation, Fisting, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, breaking in - Freeform, bunny hybrid byun baekhyun, cumslut baek <3, i am shite at tagging can you tell, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathurryn/pseuds/kathurryn
Summary: Baekhyun knows that breaking into his hot neighbor's place to steal a shirt for his own selfish reason is illegal and possibly immoral... but that's not going to stop him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	I Just Wanna Drown In Your Body.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandrinetwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrinetwo/gifts).



> oh god where do i begin....  
> this is a little pwp drabble recycled from an unreleased part of not the brightest and i sent bits of it to sandrine who is??? so incredibly adorable and nice and supportive and im just very thankful so i want to write something for her uwu  
>  _its currently 1 am, i wrote this in one go and read thru it like once,,, so pls ignore the mistakes, thanks <3_

Baekhyun starts thinking back about his choices when the lock clicks open. 

His orgasms nowadays revolve solely around Chanyeol and fuck, Baekhyun wants him so bad

But... he's shy. 

That, and he doesn't want to ask Chanyeol to have sex with him in case of rejection - so he came up with a plan that no ordinary people could even fathom the thought of.

When he told his friends, Kyungsoo and Jongin, the two only shook their heads in disbelief. He tried to convince them that it's reasonable and understandable for his needs, but it’s honestly more for Baekhyun’s sake than it is for them.

The plan was to break into Chanyeol's place and steal a shirt. 

Now… yes, he’s maybe a little bit twisted and deranged… and yeah, maybe it’s not the most reasonable thing to do when you’re horny...

But he has been jerking off to his neighbor for weeks now, beating his tiny dick raw from the image of him being pounded by the guy. He barely even knows him - well, maybe it's an understatement. Baekhyun knows his name, Chanyeol, knows for sure that the guy works out, knows that he posts thirst traps on Instagram, and - oh fuck, his bunny nose can smell his scent already. 

Chanyeol is Baekhyun's wet dream, alright, but whenever they meet - which would usually be in the elevator on the way to their floors, Chanyeol would always be covered in sweat; the smell is absolutely scrumptious to him. Baekhyun can just imagine it, Chanyeol working out and doing this in all positions imaginable, his strong arms holding Baekhyun up and using him as a cocksleeve. So there he is, standing in front of his neighbor's door and breaking in - just for a little memorabilia. 

It's stupid, really, but Baekhyun is so hung up in Chanyeol's smell, his musky sheen of sweat that Baekhyun imagines as heavenly and is quite literally dying for a taste. 

So he planned this out meticulously before executing it, or at least, as meticulously as a sex-riddled bunny brain could. He would wait for Chanyeol to go outside (9AM to 2PM on Mondays and Thursdays, 12PM to 8PM on Tuesdays and Fridays,  _ no he didn’t memorize it, stop judging _ ), break into his home, take a shirt - or any piece of clothing actually, preferably one that is yet to be washed, and sneak back home. It's not the most ideal plan, but in his desperate need, Baekhyun rationalized and decided that it's great, even went as far as deeming himself as a criminal mastermind. 

Despite Kyungsoo telling him that it's very much illegal and possibly immoral, there he is, hands shaking as he twists the unlocked doorknob. Within his first steps, Baekhyun takes a big gulp followed by a big breath. 

He almost collapses. 

He doesn’t know what to expect, but Chanyeol’s scent penetrates his nose violently, the smell a delicacy to him as he breathes hungrily. Distinctly, Baekhyun makes out the layout of Chanyeol’s home, the area practically the same as his but reversed and embedded in Chanyeol’s smell. Baekhyun knows that he can't indulge in this for long though, so he quickly navigates and opens the door leading to Chanyeol's bedroom. 

This room has the heaviest smell yet. 

His nose is so sensitive, it picks up the manly smell from every nook, every corner, and as Chanyeol's deep scent enters his nostrils it sends chills down his spines, making his toes curl. As a bunny, Baekhyun can't help his nose from being incredibly sensitive, and along with Chanyeol taking up most of his mind-space, his cock gets hard easily and almost effortlessly.

Baekhyun shakes his head, snapping himself out of it before making his way to the bed and lands face-first into the sheets. The smell is intoxicating, the fabrics reeking of Chanyeol and Baekhyun almost asphyxiate himself by burying his face into it. If he closes his eyes and dive into his fantasies deep enough, he can feel it, feel Chanyeol's large form reaching out and taking his comparably smaller body in his arms.

It's mind-boggling how needy Baekhyun is, and with his tiny cock being so hard from the scent alone, it's frankly pathetic to be in this state, sniffing his neighbor’s bed. 

Baekhyun's gone at this point, and in the back of his head, it rationalizes his intention, telling him that Chanyeol would probably not know, that he masturbate fast enough and still take a shirt back home, that he should do it, because when would an opportunity like this open up to him again?

He made a nest out of the blanket to surround himself in Chanyeol's scent, but it's just not enough. He needs more.

He needs Chanyeol's fat cock ramming into him, needs Chanyeol to degrade him and put him back to his place as a stupid useless bunny whose thoughts only concern cocks. He needs Chanyeol's cum. He needs that bitterness in his mouth, he needs it to fill up his inside, making his belly fat.

His cocklet twitches at the thought, spurting precome messily in his tight fist. Baekhyun strokes the tiny thing and sighs. He has to get himself off fast, so he just focuses on his dick in his hand, pinching it so as to pleasure himself.

The pain sends a mixed signal down his nerves, causing him to curl his toes, body shivering. As Baekhyun bites down on his lips, not wanting to make any noise even if he's the only one in the apartment, he imagines Chanyeol laughing cruelly down at him, calling him all kinds of degrading names, letting him know about his worthlessness.

Baekhyun plays with his nipples as he thinks about Chanyeol sucking on his bunny tits, his wet tongue playing with the sensitive nub before his perfect teeth take a bite. He knows - oh he just knows that Chanyeol's gonna bite hard, making sure that his teeth will create indents on his chest, marking him as Chanyeol's property.

At the back of his head, he thinks about Chanyeol catching him like this - masturbating on his bed with his hole gaping, pouring slick all over the white sheets. He imagines Chanyeol's reaction... maybe he would spank Baekhyun until his bottoms are red, perhaps he would stretch him out so wide... perhaps he would use his fist.

Taking his own hands down to his hole, Baekhyun shoves three fingers in, whimpering at how loose it is already. The squelching noises fill up the quiet room, and soon enough, he is able to shove his entire fist in.

The position is somewhat uncomfortable for Baekhyun, but he pays little mind as he tries to chase his release. His small fist is by no means even comparable to what is gratifying, but he has to make do.

Baekhyun knows how strong Chanyeol is, and his big hands are almost impossible to ignore. His fingers are long and thick, and Baekhyun can almost feel Chanyeol fisting him, how wide open his hole will be, stretching and leaking with Chanyeol's inside. Chanyeol would hold him down, drag his hands all around Baekhyun's insides and make him feel so full.

He'd be turned into Chanyeol's meat puppet, every single movement from Chanyeol would cause his body to jerk. Maybe he would be a stupid, useless toy, only able to react when Chanyeol’s moving inside him - and the thought pushes him over the edge.

His hand strokes his cock quickly, his thighs shaking as his orgasm pushes through him. His hole produces excess slick around his tiny fist, it clenches and unclenches as Baekhyun ejaculates. He curls up to himself, barely recovering from his orgasm when he hears a voice.

"Oh my, what do we have here?"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated!! tysm for reading <3  
> [my twt](https://twitter.com/kathurryn)  
> [sandy's twt](https://twitter.com/sandrinetwo)  
>  _shrugs_ sorry for the cliffhanger


End file.
